


Maybe I Am Hungry

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Play, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, degrading, face fucking, ish, phil cums on Dans body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't want dinner because he ate a load of sweets earlier. However when Dan comes to bed, Phil admits that he is hungry, but not for food. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Am Hungry

Dan saunters into Phil's bedroom, a smile on his face and he sits down beside Phil and kisses his cheek.

'What do you want for dinner?' He asks softly, glancing at tumblr open on Phil's laptop screen.

'I'm not really hungry, Dan.' He replies, not turning his gaze from the screen.

Dan doesn't say anything for a moment. 'You okay?'

'I'm good, why d'you ask?' Phil turns to face Dan, smiling a little.

'When are you not hungry?'

'Well… I, uh…'

'What?'

'I ate some sweets earlier and now I'm full.' He admits ashamedly, pink tingeing his cheeks.

'Phil…' Dan moans.

'I know, I know.'

'Well then, I'll just make myself a sandwich I suppose.' Dan laughs, getting up from the bed and going into the kitchen to feed himself.

By the time Dan next reappeared, Phil had not moved from his position on his bed, and the sun had set outside his window.

'Phil? Have you even moved?'

'You're one to talk.' Phil laughs, shutting the lid and letting his eyes adjust to the dark room, his gaze focusing on his boyfriend as he pulled his shirt over his head and took his skinny jeans off with little difficulty.

'What time is it?'

'Around half ten, eleven, maybe?'

'Then why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be, of course, darling, but knowing you, you won't want to sleep for hours.'

Dan raises an eyebrow. 'And yet you ask why I'm here.'

Dan slips into bed next to Phil, who has long since changed into his own pyjamas and he wraps his arms around Phil's waist.

'You sure you don't want anything to eat?' Dan asks again, kissing Phil's jaw.

'Nope, I'm good.' Phil reassures him.

Just his luck though, his stomach betrays him and it rumbles lightly just as he brings their lips together.

'Phil-'

'You're right, Dan. I am hungry. I do want to eat something.' He says, his tone keeping Dan completely oblivious to his thoughts.

'Come on the, Phil.'

Phil doesn't move, he just pulls Dan back to the bed.

'I never said it was food that I wanted to eat, baby.' Phil smirks, pulling Dan's lips to his own.

'Mm? I think I like the sound of that.' Dan mumbles against Phil's lips, pulling him closer.

Phil's lips leave Dan's and leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping at Dan's especially sensitive spots, a sharp gasp leaves Dan's lips and his hands are in Phil's hair.

But Phil's mouth is gone from Dan's neck, suckling at the skin on his stomach and down further before his tongue is darting out to taste the head of Dan's cock.

Dan groans loudly, taking all his self control not to buck up into Phil's mouth as Phil takes him into his hot, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

His hands are at Dan's ball sack, and his fingers reach around to run around the edge of his entrance.

'Turn over, baby boy.' Phil says softly, pulling his mouth off of Dan's cock.

Dan whines at the loss of Phil's mouth, but turns over so he is laying on his stomach and has barely finished getting comfortable before he can feel the tip of Phil's cock, cold with lube, at his entrance.

Phil pushes into him in one swift motion, Dan moans loudly, squirming beneath him as he adjusts to the feeling.

Phil draws his cock out and thrusts it in again quickly, and soon he is pounding into Dan with abandon holding Dan's wrists behind his back to stop him from touching himself. Dan's cries are needy and desperate, and he's trying to grind down onto the bed for some sort of friction.

'Fuck, Phil!' Dan cries out as Phil's cock slams straight into his prostate, and he's leaking pre-cum, staining the sheets a little.

'Please, Phil, please...' Dan pleads, straining his wrists in Phil's hands, trying to break free.

'You want to touch yourself, Dan?'

'Yes! Fuck, please, Phil!'

'What a little slut...' Phil growls, letting go of Dan's wrists and his own hands grip at Dan's hips tightly as he thrusts into Dan.

'Harder, please, Phil.' Dan cries out, his hand working at his cock furiously.

Phil complies and pounds into Dan, angling himself to hit Dan's prostate with every thrust.

Dan nearly screams as he cums, his cum spilling out of him onto the blue bedsheets.

Dan's cries are enough to send Phil over the edge and he releases into Dan, still half heartedly thrusting in as he rides through his orgasm, before slowing to a stop and pulling his softening cock out of his boyfriend, watching with a smirk as his cum spills out of Dan's hole.

'Stay like that, baby.' Phil says, seeing that Dan is starting to move, but Phil darts his tongue out to taste his cum that's trickling out of Dan.

Dan moans softly and Phil swirls his tongue around Dan's entrance, lapping up the cum.

'Phil...' Dan whines, pushing onto Phil's face as Phil slips his tongue into Dan's hole. 'Fuck!'

Phil's tongue is swirling inside of Dan, licking up every drop of his cum as Dan squirms.

Phil moves a hand to Dan's hardening cock, and strokes it slowly, teasingly.

'Phil... Too much...'

At that, Phil only quickens his movements, revelling at the noises he is eliciting from Dan; pure pleasure.

Dan is rocking back onto Phil's face, his own hand running over his chest, pinching at his nipples as Phil pumps his cock and suckles at his hole.

Dan lets out a sharp gasp as he twists his nipple between his fingers.

Phil can feel Dan's pre-cum and uses it to quicken his movements on his cock.

Dan's at the point now where his moans and gasps don't stop, they're continuous and getting more desperate with every stroke and lap, every pinch and twist of his nipples and he's surprised that Phil can still breathe with how he's rocking back onto his face.

With a strangled cry, Dan cums, cum (albeit less) spurting out of his cock onto the already stained sheets and his body goes limp, and his shaky breathing steadies.

'Fucking hell.' He breaths.

'You're so hot, Dan.' Phil says softly, sitting up next to Dan, stroking his cock, hard again.

'Would you like some help with that?' Dan asks with a sly smile, even though he feels exhausted.

'Please.' Phil chokes out as he runs his thumb over his slit.

Dan straddles Phil, taking him by surprise, having expected a blow job or something of the like. He grinds his ass down onto Phil's cock, and Phil groans.

'You like this, Phil?' Dan asks, grinding down on him again.

'Fuck... Dan...' Phil breathes, his cock sliding between Dan's ass cheeks, rubbing against his hole.

'Gonna make you feel so good, Phil.'

'I already feel so good, Dan.' He moans, leaning up to bring their lips together.

Dan drags Phil's bottom lip between his teeth as he moves his ass over Phil's cock.

'How are you so sexy?' Phil asks through a moan.

'Could say the same to you, baby.' Dan replies with a smirk, drawing Phil closer every time he grinds down on his boyfriend.

'Please... Dan... I'm so close...'

'Close enough?' Dan asks, biting his lip.

'For what?' Phil asks shakily.

Dan gets off of Phil and sprawls himself out on the bed in front of him. 'Sit up.'

'Fuck...' Phil growls, understanding now what Dan wants. 'Yes.'

His hands slide over his cock, pre-cum leaking and with a low groan he cums, cum spurting out of his cock in white ribbons, landing all over his boyfriend's naked body.

Dan's mouth is half open, and cum that landed on his face slides into it, and he licks his lips greedily.

Phil's hand slows on his cock as his orgasm finishes and he stands up, his legs shaky.

'Wait here, baby.' He says softly, going to the bathroom to get a towel.

Bringing it back in, he wipes his drying cum off of Dan's body.

'There's some in your hair, Dan.' He says with a giggle.

Dan mock glares at him. 'You'll have to help me wash it out tomorrow then, won't you?'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to be ashamed or proud, this is my most successful fic on tumblr though so maybe proud?


End file.
